White Trash Zombie series
The White Trash Zombie series, aka Angel Crawford series — by Diana Rowland. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview ✥ Angel Crawford lives with her redneck father in the swamps of southern Louisiana. She’s a high school dropout, addicted to drugs and alcohol, and has a police record a mile long. But when she’s made into a zombie after a car crash, her addictions disappear, except for her all-consuming need to stay “alive”… Darhk Portal ✥ BLURB: Living with her alcoholic deadbeat dad in the swamps of southern Louisiana, she's a high school dropout with a pill habit and a criminal record who's been fired from more crap jobs than she can count. Now on probation for a felony, it seems that Angel will never pull herself out of the downward spiral her life has taken. That is, until the day she wakes up in the ER after overdosing on painkillers. Angel remembers being in an horrible car crash, but she doesn't have a mark on her. To add to the weirdness, she receives an anonymous letter telling her there's a job waiting for her at the parish morgue—and that it's an offer she doesn't dare refuse. Before she knows it she's dealing with a huge crush on a certain hunky deputy and a brand new addiction: an overpowering craving for brains. Plus, her morgue is filling up with the victims of a serial killer who decapitates his prey—just when she's hungriest! Angel's going to have to grow up fast if she wants to keep this job and stay in one piece. Because if she doesn't, she's dead meat. — Literally. ~ Goodreads | My Life as a White Trash Zombie (White Trash Zombie, #1) by Diana Rowland Lead's Species * Zombie Primary Supe * Zombies What Sets it Apart * This is a total stand out from is concept of a young white trash woman who is turned into a zombie and how she adjusts her life... to the eye-catching freaky and beautiful cover art by Dan dos Santos... to Angel herself... not to mentions the best title ever. Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Angel Crawford, protagonist. Books in Series White Trash Zombie series: # My Life as A White Trash Zombie (2011) # Even White Trash Zombies Get the Blues (2012) # White Trash Zombie Apocalypse (2013) # How the White Trash Zombie Got Her Groove Back (July 2014) # White Trash Zombie Gone Wild (Oct 2015) # White Trash Zombie Unchained (Sept 2017) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides none yet Other Series * Kara Gillian series World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Diana Rowland: WHITE TRASH ZOMBIE SERIES Setting Beaulac, Louisiana Places: * St. Edwards Parish, Louisiana * Sweet Bayou Road * Durango Supernatural Elements ✥ Zombies, Demons, zombie hunters, zombie mafia, industrial espionage, evil corporations, corporate intrigue, zombie drugs, undead trafficking, , , , Glossary and Groups & Organizations: * World ✥ Zombies can heal themselves and give themselves super strength and speed if they regularly and frequently consume brains. If they miss a few days, however, they begin to fall apart in the familiar zombie way—strips of skin falling off, skin color turning gray, and rotting odor growing stronger and stronger. ~ Fang-tastic Protagonist ✥ Protagonist and new zombie. White trash with low self esteem. 5'3" with frizzy blond hair from a poor die job, and is skinny as a rail. Book Cover Summaries ✤ BOOK ONE - My Life as A White Trash Zombie (2011): Angel Crawford is a loser. Living with her alcoholic deadbeat dad in the swamps of southern Louisiana, she's a high school dropout with a pill habit and a criminal record who's been fired from more crap jobs than she can count. Now on probation for a felony, it seems that Angel will never pull herself out of the downward spiral her life has taken. That is, until the day she wakes up in the ER after overdosing on painkillers. Angel remembers being in an horrible car crash, but she doesn't have a mark on her. To add to the weirdness, she receives an anonymous letter telling her there's a job waiting for her at the parish morgue—and that it's an offer she doesn't dare refuse. Before she knows it she's dealing with a huge crush on a certain hunky deputy and a brand new addiction: an overpowering craving for brains. Plus, her morgue is filling up with the victims of a serial killer who decapitates his prey—just when she's hungriest! Angel's going to have to grow up fast if she wants to keep this job and stay in one piece. Because if she doesn't, she's dead meat. — Literally. ~ Goodreads | My Life as a White Trash Zombie (White Trash Zombie, #1) by Diana Rowland ✤ BOOK TWO - Even White Trash Zombies Get the Blues (2012): Angel Crawford is finally starting to get used to life as a brain-eating zombie, but her problems are far from over. Her felony record is coming back to haunt her, more zombie hunters are popping up, and she’s beginning to wonder if her hunky cop-boyfriend is involved with the zombie mafia. Yeah, that’s right--the zombie mafia. Throw in a secret lab and a lot of conspiracy, and Angel’s going to need all of her brainpower--and maybe a brain smoothie as well--in order to get through it without falling apart. ~ Goodreads | Even White Trash Zombies Get the Blues (#2) ✤ BOOK THREE - White Trash Zombie Apocalypse (2013): Our favorite white trash zombie, Angel Crawford, has enough problems of her own, what with dealing with her alcoholic, deadbeat dad, issues with her not-quite boyfriend, the zombie mafia, industrial espionage and evil corporations. Oh, and it’s raining, and won’t let up. But things get even crazier when a zombie movie starts filming in town, and Angel begins to suspect that it’s not just the plot of the movie that's rotten. Soon she's fighting her way through mud, blood, bullets and intrigue, even as zombies, both real and fake, prowl the streets. Angel’s been through more than her share of crap, but this time she’s in way over her head. She’ll need plenty of brainpower to fit all the pieces—and body parts—together in order to save herself, her town, and quite possibly the human race. ~ Goodreads | White Trash Zombie Apocalypse (White Trash Zombie, #3) by Diana Rowland ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—How the White Trash Zombie Got Her Groove Back (2014): READERS HUNGER FOR ANGEL CRAWFORD... It’s zombie versus zombie as the Saberton Corporation declares war against the Zombie Mafia, kidnapping several of their party. It falls to Angel to lead the remnants of her gang halfway across the country to claw their way through corporate intrigue, zombie drugs, and undead trafficking to rescue her friends—and expose the traitor responsible for their abduction.. ~ Goodreads | How the White Trash Zombie Got Her Groove Back (#4) by Diana Rowland ✤ BOOK FOUR - White Trash Zombie Gone Wild (Oct 6th 2015): ~ Goodreads | White Trash Zombie Gone Wild (#5) Category:Series